The average boy and the class 77th
by Yuuki Terumi ouroboros master
Summary: When you are a Average person with no talent to speak off you thought you're live will be easier no? Well for Hajime hinata was the opposite because he got somehow enrolled in the extravagant class of his Angelic Princess not by talent just one day simply Nanami get him in the main building. can someone explain to him why all the girls blush when they were talking to him?
1. Prologue:So all of the Ultimate weird

**OM: God I was kind of late on finishing this small prologue. So listen here is the intend of doing a Hajime x Harem fiction thought knowing me it will be very bad attempt but whatever I tried.**

 **READ THIS PLEASE: Since my mind was wandering and my mind is not the Ultimate coherent way to think I decide to a small change in the Talents of the class 77th not all of changes in talent was do but oh well.**

 **Hajime=Reserve course**

 **Chiaki=Princess**

 **Nagito=Lucky**

 **Sonia=Mechanic**

 **Souda=Gamer**

 **Gundam=Breeder**

 **Mahiru=Photographer**

 **Ibuki=Musician**

 **Fuyuhiko=Yakuza/Gangster**

 **Peko=Sword woman**

 **Teruteru=Chef**

 **Twogami/Imposter=Impostor**

 **Hiyoko=Classic Dancer**

 **Mikan=Medic**

 **Akane=Team Manager**

 **Nekomaru=Gymnast**

 **Ryota=Animator (who might as well appear in latest chapter)**

* * *

The average Boy and the class 77th

Chapter 1: Prologue

If Hinata Hajime even do a bet with someone that he have good luck he probably will have lost already, since he was a kid, he had lose that bet to be more precise.

Well he have a bad luck like every normal person, well at least he have more luck than that person with brown Hair with an ahoge that almost get bite by a dog and his butt almost burn by a birthday cake when he was strolling down a road, he have to know the guy and then ask him if he was ok, he was kind of worried by the poor fella after all...

But seriously he have that bad luck when it come to lady's more than actual good luck in general, first of all he was trapped as the poor guy that had to stop the fight between two of his classmates in the reserve course. one day he even get in the Infirmary after getting beat down by Natsumi Kuzuryuu when she was trying to slap Sato or at least punch her.

and then he have the case when he collided with the Ultimate princess, from the Main course building, Nanami Chiaki but that actually came pretty good because she was now his, First!, love interest in the years he had live of course the princess didn't know about that because he had keeping in secret that he was to embarrassed to actual said anything to His Precious Angel.

and Now his current situation...

"Are you Okay?" Hajime ask as he tend his Hand towards a Beautiful Girl with blonde hair with a brown Jacket with a white shirt and a equal Brown skirt, Probably from the Main course and now she was rubbing her head in pain.

"Yeah" The girl said in a bit pain as she try to stand up using the help of Hajime and actually Managed to stand up "Thanks!" The girl smile a little to excited by a person who just had fall.

"Your welcome" Hajime said "Are you okay do you need to go to the Infirmary" Hajime ask worried by the girl, maybe it was a bit dramatic but he was worried about the Girl who shook her head to side and side giving the Negative respond Hajime had hoped to have.

"What's your Name?" The girl ask suddenly making Hajime a bit confused by the sudden question.

"Huh?" Hajime vocalise confused by it, but after a Moment he spoke again "My Name is Hajime Hinata and You are?" Hajime ask giving a tired smile but a soft one as well.

"Sonia Nevermind" The girl now know as Sonia said smiling a Hajime, contrary about his own smile the Smile of Sonia give an air of purity and leadership.

Something click on Hajime's mind when Sonia said her last name wasn't that a name from the most famous...

"Mechanic was it" Hajime said aloud to Himself and then he bow his head in apology, surprising Sonia by the sudden Behaviour "Sorry for the Trouble Miss Nevermind" Hajime said as he look at the ground, Sonia was still surprised by this but then giggle as Hajime raised an Eyebrow as he look to see Sonia.

She was covering her mouth with one hand, Raising an Eyebrow Hajime sigh and do a motion for her to let it go with that Sonia burst to a complete laugh as Hajime look at her waiting for when she will stop.

Stoping Sonia whip a Tear that had go through her eye in her laugh fit and then look at Hajime again "Yeah I'm indeed that famous Mechanic" Hajime sigh will all the Ultimates were so strange.

"Umm" Hajime vocalise "I need to go to my class so, see you later?" Hajime said confused by what he had just said, Sonia suddenly grab Hajime hand making him widened his eyes for a bit.

"Why not accompany me for umm" Sonia was sweating a little like she need to think about something "For a drink" Sonia said smiling awkwardly.

'Please said yes, Please said yes' Sonia thought, somehow she feel like she need to know Hajime, maybe because he had a little resemblance of one Hero she had read so while in her spare time, a Legendary hero that's it.

"Ok I suppose If skip classes one time it wouldn't affect me right" Hajime said trying to swallow his own words.

"Perfect" Sonia said exited as she tightly held Hajime's hand into her own one, Hajime slightly blush by the action, but quickly the thought of why go away like if it hadn't existed in his or Sonia's thoughts.

and with that Sonia drag Hajime away even thought he feel a Murderous aura behind his back but he give no Importance to the aura nor to a two violent moving bushes in the background and the small murmurs that was heard in the said two bushes.

Somewhere in the Bushes.

Natsumi Kuzuryuu poke her head through the bushes as she stared angrily at the going form of Both Sonia and Hajime, Sato also poked her head and raise an eyebrow at the on going persons.

"Remember me why am with you doing espionage on one of my fellow classmates?" Sato ask growling by the cercany of her and Natsumi.

"Well first of all it's not espionage is only seeing the idiot that it's also very puntual of being in the classroom" Ok Sato had to admit she was right there, when she get in the classroom it was a rare sight that Hajime wasn't there but she got not worried by it "and second you are here because you were following me" Two goods point on one day, Sato really hate that.

"Ok let me reformulate my question" Sato said and then look at the now very far away figure of both Hajime and Sonia "Why were you espionage on them?" She ask and then smirk in a known way "Don't tell me you're jealous" Natsumi blush and then growl at Sato who groan in response.

"Of course not why would I be jealous of someone that is a idiot and a loser" Natsumi said, trying to sound confident.

"Well he isn't an idiot" Sato said as she stared at Natsumi then she stared at the front "he got the best of the grades on the Reserve course student is 'the messenger of Love for some people' mostly the guys or it's the 'Awesome hottie of the Reserve course student' by some girls and some other people call him the Ultimate 'Counselor' but he is not" Sato said and then let out a relief sigh as Natsumi growl more at the now blank space "Now let's go" she said taking the arm of Natsumi and then walking away, Natsumi was struggling to get out of her grip but nothing came so she stop it and growl at the now far away persons.

Sonia and Hajime.

"Thinking about why were you in the road to the Reserve course?" Hajime ask as he bit his straw he had buy for himself as Sonia drink in her own one, she stop drinking and look at the sky with a doubtive face.

"I was 50% curious and the other 50% I was distracted" Hajime sweat drop to be a main course student to be distracted and going to the Reserve course was something not very good, his face suddenly darkened a bit as he stare at the ground.

"Why were you curious of the Reserve course we are only Average people who pay they way to at least be somehow related to the school" Hajime said darkly as he stared at the ground a frown was plastered on his face.

"You're wrong" Sonia said softly as she rub the head of Hajime, who look at her in confusion "Like My teacher had said Talent isn't the most important thing in the live and I no one to question that" Sonia said as she take another sip from her Drink while looking at Hajime.

"That's the second time I hear about that" Hajime laugh a little confusing Sonia.

"What do you mean by th-" Sonia said only to get interrupted by a flash of Blue cloathing and when she saw it was Souda who was trying to strangle Hajime.

"You" Souda said hands still in Hajime's neck "What were you doing with Miss Sonia" Souda said only to yelp in pain as Hajime grab one of his ears and pull it.

"I was just chatting with her" Hajime protested his face slowly turning blue for the lack of air as he try to get Souda out of his neck.

"Stop it Souda Kazuichi" Sonia said in a command voice as Souda stop and let Hajime go quickly gasp for air "Hinata-san didn't do anything bad at me so the reason of your attack was clearly without a reasonable jurisdiction" Sonia explained Making Souda lower his head in shame.

"It's okay Nevermind" Hajime said after he had enough air to breath "It didn't cause Major Incident so it's fine" Hajime said as he stand up and then help Souda stand up again.

"I'm sorry for my behaviour from just a Moment umm what was your Name again?" Souda ask a little ashamed by the sudden thought of it.

"Hajime Hinata" Hajime said scratching the back of his head 'how do I get stuck in this kind of situation' Hajime thought in pure confusion.

"Ok Hinata if you ever feel bored or something I Souda Kazuichi will be the one who get you out of that boredom I'm the ultimate Gamer understand?" Souda ask as he look at Hajime's eyes, Hajime back up a little but nod his head.

"Understood" Hajime said and then the bell ring, noticing that the first class has ended up, Hajime let out a sigh "Sorry but I had to go" Hajime said as the two Ultimates nod they're heads 'So many time had pass already' and with that thought Hajime rush towards his own Building while both Souda and Sonia walk towards the Main one.

"He was a nice guy" Souda comment as he keep his hands in the back of his head, Sonia nod her head a blush suddenly cover both of her cheeks.

"Yeah and Something inside me is saying that we might as well meeting with him again" Sonia said looking more confident than usual.

Souda look at Sonia who was blushing slightly as she start to walk more faster while saying stuff like 'come on Souda were late to class' Souda was confused while Sonia was very excited on some things seeing her excited about an encounter sound odd.

At the final of the day of the classes: Middle fountain

Two Well know figures were sitting there playing Gala Omega the favourite game of the past generation but of course only that Generation didn't seem to enjoy the game because for a certain Boy and Princess it was very fun.

"A concert?" Hajime said as Chiaki nod her head and look at Hajime after pausing they're game even thought Chiaki wasn't the Ultimate gamer Hajime had to admit she was pretty good in that area.

"Yeah It's going to be today all the Reserve course and Main course students will be invited" Hajime nod his head as he try to swallow Nanami's words.

"What's the deal of inviting the Reserve course students" Chiaki simply tap her chin, not sure how to respond at the question "Well whatever I'm going" Chiaki smiled at Hajime, her smile was so full of Hope that he love and Make his hearth go faster.

"It start at 6:00 pm and end at 10:00 pm" Four hours that Hajime can enjoy with her precious angel it was perfect and he was kind of curious if he would be able to see Sonia again "Shall we continue?" Chiaki ask as he push Hajime face to the side making him laugh and nod his head as the two continue playing as Hajime thought.

'That's why the complete Reserve course was excited' Hajime thought remembering his complete day.

Later that day: 5:50 Pm

The Complete Reserve course was outside of the gate of the main course waiting for the moment when they could enter and see the so many course talent students that the main course had and in all of the multitude a boy was walking calmy with two of the most 'Knownable' persons he had as 'friends'.

"Get out of the way" Natsumi scream as he pushed the other Reserve course students, Sato and Hajime follow her with calm.

"She is noisy" Sato comment making Hajime look at her from behind as he try to not been pushed out from the immense line that it was starting to form.

"Yeah kind of" Hajime laugh as an immense group of the Reserve course get in the line, cutting Hajime passage and also making him lose complete sight of Sato and Natsumi.

"Well that was pretty bad luck" Hajime said as he look at the hour his phone had and his eyes widened in terror "Oh crap" Hajime said as he was pushed from the back as the Metal gate was open, making the giant multitude start to enter.

Gate: Sakakura position.

Sakakura Juzo, the Ex Ultimate Boxer, widened his eyes as the Multitude enter making him fall over as the Reserve course pass through the gate, within an effort Sakakura managed to crawl over the running foots of people and return to the gate as a Hand ofer him to help with some Hesitation, Sakakura grab the hand as he was pulled out of the swarm.

"Thanks" Sakakura said as he stand up and then start to command his guards to put order in the complete course, as they did that Sakakura turn around and face Hajime "So you are from the Reserve course too no?" Sakakura ask as Hajime nod his head "Then why are you wearing something unusual of them" Sakakura comment.

Hajime was wearing a White T-shirt with a green tie that had a strange symbol and a Black pant, the Average boy scratch his head nervously "Well if I'm going to be in the Main course student at least a night so that's why I had brought something different that they had" Hajime said and then walk forwards the great multitude and then he enter as he was pushed to enter.

"What in the hell" Sakakura said to himself as the guards start to made the wave of students that came become more calm and that.

Hajime position

as Hajime feel the body slowly leaving him in the ground as the other reserve course students, he take a glance to his surroundings, it was actually more than a festival if Hajime would want to said something like the style of it.

it had many food stalls and some game stalls as well, Knowing Chiaki she would made him played some game with her.

Hearing a shoot behind him Hajime turn around only to find a certain pink hair that try to strangle him earlier that day, Yep Souda was going against a shooting game next to him was both Sonia and another guy with Black hair and a bang of hair of white hair.

"Maybe Until I see Nanami I might hang around them" Hajime said actually it was more of a whisper than anything else as he stare at the going game "But I don't want to be a bothersome" Hajime whisper again as he turn around.

"Hinata-San" a voice called him as he turn around only to face Sonia who was quickly running over him with Souda and theGuy, who was carrying a plush of an Bear in his shoulder, behind her "What a surprise seeing you here" Sonia said.

Souda nod his head "Yeah I thought you wouldn't come" Souda said as Hajime stare at the guy that have a Heterochromia eyes, one red and the other a grey of sorts, Noticing Hajime stare Souda speak again "He is Gundam Tanaka the Ultimate Breeder" Souda said.

"Hello Tanaka" Hajime silently murmured as Gundam suddenly Laugh in a deep tone making Hajime somewhat Nervous.

"You missed my Priority Introduction Foolish Mortal" Gundam said and then extend his arm "I'm Gundam Tanaka the over world ruler of the ice" Just as he finish that some hamsters were literally cling into his arm.

"I see" Hajime said 'Is all of the Main course students are crazy or something' Hajime thought as he saw how Gundam stared at him again.

"And your name mortal will you shared it with me" Gundam ask as he examine Hajime, who by the time was pretty confused but still he speak again.

"Hajime Hinata" Hajime said as Gundam nod his head while smiling and closing his eyes which made him had an authority figure.

"Decided you will accompany us in the thrilling stalls that are over here" Without letting Hajime talk Gundam grab his arm and then pull him forwards along with them, Sonia and Souda following close.

"Huh" a boy with Blonde hair said as he stared at the going students "that's a pretty rare sight to see" a woman with White hair look at where the boy was seeing and couldn't help but to nod in understanding.

"Normally it's the three of the and that's it" The woman said in equal surprise.

"Oh well I think a change of routine for those three aren't bad, so come on Peko I want to try somethings more" Fuyuhiko said as he look around trying to found something funny to do his eye catch off something as he start to walk toward it, Peko following him closely.

With Hajime and the other three.

"Well what can we do around here" Souda ask as he look around only finding a lot of Game stalls "we can always play a Game" Souda suggested his voice was more enthusiastic than a normal one voice.

"Knowing you Souda will beat us" Sonia laugh as Gundam nod his head.

"I forgot to ask but what are your talents I might get an Idea and of course I know the talent of Gundam" Hajime his voice was one of interest.

Souda tap his chin then shrugged "Well I'm the Ultimate gamer" Souda said as he grin and point himself with a finger.

"My title is the Ultimate mechanic" Sonia smiled as she present her smile again.

"Hey you trio" a voice said from behind as they turn around facing both Fuyuhiko and Peko "The show is going to start soon" he then notice Hajime "huh? Who is the guy?" Fuyuhiko ask.

"He is Hajime Hinata Reserve course" Souda said nonchalantly as he expect to Fuyuhiko made a Joke about that, to his surprise Fuyuhiko calmly walk to Hajime and extend his hand and shake it.

"Name Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu Ultimate Gangster and she's Peko Pekopekoyama Ultimate sword woman Pleasure to meet you" Fuyuhiko casually said.

"Pleasure to meet you" Peko said in a small whisper enough to Hajime to hear.

"Kuzuryuu? Are you the Brother of Natsumi" Hajime ask causing to Fuyuhiko nod his head.

"Yep" Fuyuhiko said "Do you where she is?" Hajime Shook his head as Fuyuhiko sigh.

"No I lost sight of Her when the door to the main course was open" Hajime said.

"Oh well I might as well meet with her later any ways the show it's going to start so we better head there" and with that Fuyuhiko took Hajime's arm and head towards the stage that it was on the center of Training field, who was followed by Peko and the other three.

To be continue.

* * *

 **OM: well hell this is like I said my intend of doing a Hajime x Harem and the prologue is well messed up might as well try to wrap things next chapter but try to enjoy this for the moment.**

 **See ya later and try to enjoy.**


	2. Some Small meets made great diferences

**OM: Well I'm glad that this story was good receive by it thank god I think I was going to die when I got my first review.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own anything**

 **Important Note: I will made this an Non despair Au Well I'm going to try to accomplishe that.**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

Chapter 2: Some Small meets made great diferences

"That Stage is Huge" Hajime said in awe as he stare at the scenario in front of him.

"Yeah It's actually pretty inmense beside it's actually pretty pointless since it would be only for tonight that It will be here" Souda explain his hands moving fast in the screen of a console game he have.

"it's to show off the talent they had if not it would be a very vague stage" Fuyuhiko said as he let go of Hajime arm "It should be start in a few minutes if not seconds" He said and then turn to Hajime "How did you get here Sonia said that you had missed your first class" Hajime laugh a little.

"Oh well let's just said that I know one person from the Main course" Hajime said as he smiled a little a small blush raising to his face.

"Whose mortal had advised you from the even that we will had today" Gundam ask.

"It was someone name Nanami Chiaki" Everyone look at Hajime a bit shocked "What Happened did I said something bad" Hajime ask a little uncertain from what he had just ask.

'What is Happening to me today' Hajime thought.

"No it's nothing it's just that we know Nanami-chan" Sonia said as the others nod, Hajime look a little surprised "What's is your relationship with her?" Sonia ask quickly, a small feeling rising from her hearth to all of her body.

"I only play Game with her that's all" He said.

"You Play games with her" Souda ask.

"Yeah she is very good at Playing" Souda scoff a little.

"She is good but I'm better want to test it out" Souda smirk as Hajime sigh and get out a small blue Game Boy.

"I was planing to drained out my Battery with Nanami but I think I can do it with You" Hajime said "I'm not that good but I'm good" Souda smirk

"Let's see if that's true" Souda said as Fuyuhiko get out, from Nowhere, a Table of Bets.

(A few Hours later.)

"Good Job Ibuki" a red Hair girl with a camera, know as Mahiru Koizumi the Ultimate photographer, said as a Girl with Multi color hair approach her complete Class.

with some exceptions of course.

"Thanks" Ibuki Mioda, a well know musician, said with a cheerful tone "By the way where's Fuyuhiko-chan, Peko-chan, Gundam-chan, Sonia-chan and Kazuichi-chan they do not was on Ibuki's concert" Everyone look around not finding the said persons.

"they aren't here" Chiaki said rubbing her chin "Should we search them" a Brown hair Woman with an Blue apron approach them.

"Good Job Ibuki" Chisa Yukizome said to her student that nod in response excited "Mmmh" Chisa look at all of her students "Some Rotten oranges are Missing here" Chisa said as everyone sweat drop.

"Yeah that's what we're thinking on searching them" Chiaki said just as a enraged came to everyone ears.

"What Do you mean by that!?" Everyone look where the source of the voice was and followed it.

"The Gamer Mortal had already win more than 10 times so on he had win and with that I had win so give your foolish mortal Way to pay" Fuyuhiko scoff.

"Hajime had Won at least one game" Fuyuhiko said, his face showing anger more than any other emotion.

"I had already stop playing from competition since the 3rd match By the way" Souda said as he look at Hajime, his fingers quickly moving through all of the screen.

"I was not even competing with you" Hajime said as he stare at the Screen of his Game Boy not really caring that Sonia had approach to much that it was invading his personal space.

"You are good Hinata-san" Sonia said as Hajime shrug in response not caring about.

While Fuyuhiko and Gundam were discusing, Peko trying to calm somehow the two, Souda and Hajime playing Chisa approach them and then clear her throat catching at least Sonia Gundam Fuyuhiko and Peko attention.

"What are you doing here" Chisa ask "The concert of Ibuki had already pass and you are here remember that" Hajime and Souda stop in utter shock.

"What!?" the two scream in unison, Obviously confused by the given information Souda quickly check the hour the Portable Game had showing that it was 10:10 Pm.

"Wow That was fast as hell" Souda said as he was still watching the hour, Suddenly one Knife was flying towards his leg "Ahhhh" Souda scream as he quickly open his leg Making the Knife latch on the very edge of where Souda was sitting "What the fuck?" Souda said as he look to Chisa who had a smile that could made an Elephant run away "Oh Crap" He said.

Hajime however was still looking at the Hour 'Four Hours that I can Have spend with Nanami gone to waste' He thought.

"Hello Hinata-kun" Chiaki said as he approach him her entire class watching how Chisa was sorta scolding the guys and girls, except Sonia who was still close to Hajime, that had missed the concert "So you were with Souda-kun huh" Chiaki said.

"I was with him too" Sonia said waving her right arm, Chiaki look at her.

"Oh Sorry Sonia I hadn't notice you" Chiaki said as she look at her "So you were with Hinata-kun too" Sonia nod her head.

"Yeah I just found him" Sonia admit in a small whisper.

"I see" Chiaki respond as she slowly start to fall asleep "Good Night" and she fall asleep, however Hajime pinch her cheek making her rub that cheek as she wake up "What Happen?" She ask as if nothing had happen.

Sonia laugh a little as Hajime sweatdrop "You just fall asleep" Hajime said a small laugh coming as Chiaki pout a little.

"You don't need to pinch my neck" Chiaki said, in a angry joke tone.

"You will not wake up even if a Bomb colide in next to you" Hajime said laughing a little.

"Of Course not I will might as well get deaf which it's not good for me..." Chiaki said as she think a little "Or do you want to get me Deaf" Chiaki pointed at him.

Hajime raised his arms in a Joke defense style "It's not that come on Nanami take a Joke" Hajime laugh.

Sonia feel a deep bad emotion raising as she stare at how Hajime and Chiaki chat like they were well a couple "It's something wrong Sonia-san you're eye is twiching" Chiaki said.

True enough the left eye of Sonia was twiching looking like she had a nervous tic "Eh It's nothing truely it's nothing" Sonia said waving her right arm as she closed her eyes in a small attempt to hid her twitch in the eye.

"Are you sure you're okay Miss Nevermind?" Hajim ask.

"Yeah I'm fine" Sonia smiled a little as the feeling start to fade away, she look at her classmates that it was still been scolded "They are taking they're sweet time" The other two nod as Hajime check his hour on his phone.

"And so I am" Hajime whisper as he get up "Sorry But I need to go before someone kick me out of the main course" He turn towards Chiaki "Same time as usual" Chiaki nod her head with a small smile, he then turn to Sonia and smile a little "Bye I hope we meet again some day and Say bye for me to the others" Hajime said as he run to the gate of the main course building.

In the process of the run Hajime had trip with a guy with brown hair with the same ahoge as his.

(Next morning.)

"Well at least" Hajime yawn a little "I had managed to know the Name of that guy" Hajime said to himself, his eyes were clearly with bags because he had an small chat with the said guy until Sakakura kick him out of the Main course quite literraly "Naegi Makoto the Ultimate Luckster more like the Ultimate Bad Luck" Hajime said in a small laugh.

"That's wrong his luck it's way better than mine" a voice said as Hajime stop and look around confused from where the voice was "Here" the voice said again as Hajime go to a strange place to hide.

He lift the Lid of a trash can, to his surprise someone was there "Who are you and why are you here" the guy laugh a little as he get out of the trash can.

"My Name is Nagito Komaeda" Nagito said as he look at Hajime from feet to face "and you are?" He said a bit cold.

"Hajime Hinata" Hajime said as he look at him "What were you saying back then" Hajime said as he look to Nagito who was checking the trash can as he pulled out his school bag.

Nagito turn to look at him "Well I was just saying that even if his talent is the same at me he control it better than me" Nagito said laughing a little.

"You are the Lucky student as well huh" Hajime said as he look to the main course building "That's it just boring" He said with a cold tone.

Even for a moment Nagito had managed to see the expression of Hajime turning into a more monotone one and his left eye change to a red color and his hair turning to a Black tone of hair, then it was a complete normal one as Hajime look at him again "What was that?" Nagito ask truly surprised by all of it.

However Hajime look at him, just confused by what he was asking "Umm what do you mean by that Komaeda" Hajime ask.

Nagito Blink a little "No it's nothing well I might see you later, I'm in everywhere and In no part" Nagito said as he waved his right hand "By the way that's a strong Hope" Hajime look at him confused "That sleep within you" and he go away.

Hajime flinch at that "Did He see..." Hajime shook his head "No I'm better forget it" Hajime look at Nagito that it was now far away "Did he blushed when he was talking to me or it was my Imagination" Hajime said to himself.

He decide to forget about that.

(Middle of the day lunch time: Reserve course.)

Normally Hajime would be in a full mad rush towards the fountain where Chiaki would be waiting but he decided to take out his time it wouldn't hurt him.

It was a bad Idea actually well not bad enough.

Natsumi slam her fist against the seat of Hajime "Where in the name of the hell where you last night the night of the concert to be more specific" She ask.

Hajime look at her "I was with someone from the Main course" Hajime said nochantly as he stood up, Natsumi looked at him.

"With who" Natsumi ask, Hajime smiled a little as he get away.

"Your Brother" He said as he exit the class, Natsumi stood there in silence.

"Well at least he know one of My family now how my father will react" Sato look at her, confused.

"What do you mean by that" Sato said.

"Nothing that had to do with you" Natsumi said as Sato rolled her eyes and get up after all Mahiru will be closed by this point.

(With Hajime)

And there it goes his incredible Luck with the ladies, how he hate that Luck especially when are girls that he don't even know.

"I'm sorry I didn't see you" Hajime said as he bow his head at Mahiru.

Mahiru sigh in defeat "Really all of the Boys are like that" Mahiru said as Hajime look at her a bit confused.

"Why are you here?" Hajime ask as Mahiru pointed to her Lunch box that she was carring with her.

"I'm came to see my friend Sato I think you know her" Hajime nod his head.

"We may not be friends but I know her" Hajime said as Mahiru nod her head "Well Bye I need to meet with someone" Hajime wave her right arm as he go to the central fountain.

Mahiru waved her right arm at Hajime "Huh What an Strange guy" Mahiru laugh a little "Oh What was his name again" Mahiru wonder as she look at the Lunch Box "Maybe Sato Know" She said to herself as she entered the Reserve course student Building.

(Headmaster office)

"So what did you said about this one" Kizakura Koichi, The Scout of Hope peak Academy, said as he present the file towards Both Jin Kirigiri, the Headmaster of Hope peaks, and Kazuo Tengan, the Ex Headmaster of Hope's peak "Come on It's a good Candidate to Be the Ultimate well you know" Jin Sigh "Kirigiri-chan had do many Investagation for you and It was probed right" Kizakura said.

Jin look at the file that it was on his desk "I don't know" Kizakura sigh.

"Come on Jin you know even if it's new this it's the job for you do the thing, the student will do the rest" Tengan said smiling slightly, Jin look at him then at the file and gave a final sigh as he cough a little.

"Madarai" Someone came from the Roof, it was a Big guy with a long black hair and with an equal Big toungue.

"You call sirrrrrrrrr" Madarai, the Ultimate Bodyguard, said hissing like a snake, Jin poin to the photo that it was on the file.

"You see this person" Madarai nod his head "At the end of classes Bring it to me we will talk about something" Madarai laugh as he go towards the rooftop again.

"Hajime Hinata" Kizakura said as he look at the photo "Who will thought about it" Kizakura said as he pass the file towards Tengan who start to read.

Information of the Subject

Name: Hajime Hinata.

Affilation with Hope's peak: Reserve course student

Age: 17

Birthday Day: January First

Blood type: A

Talent: None.

Gaining talent if the subject agree: Ultimate Harem Builder

Tengan almost want to Laugh at that "Do they really want this talent to had success" Tengan ask in disbelief.

Both Kizakura and Jin sigh and nod they're heads in same disbelief.

"Maybe it's something that came to child play but However if this come to a success Then Maybe some of the Kids in the Reserve course could be an Ultimate" Jin said "But However I don't understand why this one was the first one" Jin said looking at the Photo of Hajime.

That question was remanning in the air without an answer a very true answer.

To Be continue

* * *

 **OM: Crap that was straight to go jejeje also If you Know the fic of** **"** **first of all you got a good taste of Read and second the last Idea of Gaining a talent of sorta that's were I got the idea for that final thing yeah sorta of but I will not plaguirasaid nothing of that fic beside that last part.**

 **P.D: Also when I refer to Hajime having a Bad luck with the girls I'm had know that Hajime had so Lucky that whenever Kodaka had giving the opportunity he will made him stay close to a girl or by Many girls.**

 **Review response:**

 **Justaguy: I don't know if that was an Insult or a nickname so I take the Second? also if you read my Histories you are gonna be expecting other fics even If I had no complete one yeah that's how I work.**

 **dfriel1996: Thank you for your kind words I made me have hope to continue this so i hope you had fun reading this chapter.**

 **Tyrant Overlordess Luciela: Ah really You like the prologue well thanks for reading this and Like I said I will try to do this an Non Despair Au However don't expect something good and I will not discontinue this after I get so many favs and follows, hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **See you in the next chapter~**


	3. The most strange propose

**OM: Well sorry for getting so late in this one I was slowly dying thanks to the exams that had just took out this week so I'm basically dead and tired but I bring this chapter so enjoy**

 **Don't own Danganronpa**

* * *

Chapter 3: The most strange propose.

In the Main Building

Chiaki was viewing how her classmates do the cleaning of the festival that had took out yesterday some of them look angry by it while some of them look normal some others look cheerful by some strange reason.

"Why in the Name of the Hell we need to do this" Fuyuhiko screamed as he removed some Bublegum that a chair had "These Idiots from the Reserve course" he growled.

"Because we hadn't assist to the concert well more than that all of our class and the class 78th had to do this clean thing as well" Kazuichi said as he try to pick up some things from the floor, However his body didn't let him do that job.

Gundam who was closed by it sigh and then go towards the gamer and pick up the thing that he need to pick "You're weak" Gundam said as he then bellowed in a dark laugh "Then again you will be because you don't have enough dark magic power on you" He said with a smirk and a laugh

Kazuichi growled at him "Shut it I would be able to do so just you need me to have more time" Kazuichi said.

Nekomaru laugh "Kazuichi you indeed need more to train up to do I could gave that myself If you want" Kazuichi go pale as he start to move his hands in a no thanks motion.

Chiaki couldn't help but to Smile at her class, they seemed to be getting along very well 'I just Hope the direct intervention in Hinata-kun will not do something bad to happen' She thought then get out her phone and start to smashed the buttons for a mesage "Sorry Hinata-kun I will not attent today" Chiaki said in a whisper.

Hiyoko suddenly frown "Hey where's Big sister Mahiru" Everyone look around then growled well mostly the guys growled.

"Damn she had escaped!" All of the Guys screamed in unision as they look around, from the other side they could hear the class 78th burst out in a cheerful laugh.

In the fountain.

Ok Hajime had never expect the sight that it was in front of him, Instead of his angel the one that it was there was Makoto Naegi who was carring some bags that had an service store log on it, to be a teen Hajime had to admit that Makoto look more like a Humanized Chihuahua or maybe his equivalent of it.

"Are you okay Naegi" Hajime ask as he approach the Luckster, Makoto smiled at him "Do you need help" Makoto shook his head.

"No It's ok I can do it Myself Hinata-kun" Hajime raised an eyebrow as he grab two of the Bag that Makoto was carring with him "Hey" Makoto frown "I said I could do it on My own" Hajime chuckled.

"Yeah of course" Hajime said as Makoto punched him lightly in the shoulder, he laugh with a cheerful manner "Jeez Calm down" Hajime said smiling.

Makoto sigh as he start to move with the only Bag left "Sorry But I need to deliver these before The day end" Hajime look at him with a blank stare.

"It's middle day Naegi" Hajime said with a frown, Makoto couldn't be that dense right.

"Really" Makoto ask in utter surprise Hajime almost want to face palm as his hand go towards his phone and get it out somehow.

The first thing he saw when he turn on his phone was the message of Chiaki "Huh an Message of Nanami" He said then shook his head and then present his phone to Naegi who look a little surprised that it was indeed only middle day.

"Huh sorry I been ocupied all of this time" Makoto said as Hajime look at the Message but raised an eyebrow at Makoto.

"How come" Hajime ask 'so she would not come in the normal time huh' Hajime thought a sad sigh going out of his mouth.

"Well you could said my class and the class of Nanami-sempai Were been working on cleaning the concert that was been took out yesterday I think you know about that no" Makoto Explain as he rub his head akwardly.

Hajime nod his head "I see" He said and then let out a sigh in relief "Good thing that the reserve course can't enter the main course I mean after all I would want to help the clean" Makoto look at him then groan, earning another laugh from Hajime.

"Time like this you don't want your talent huh" Makoto exclaimed as Hajime look at him and then grin in a superior way as Hajime sigh.

"Yeah that's right" Hajime nod his head "The Only time that I wished to not have a talent" Hajime said "Then again if I want I would have love to help out but I can't enter and if try to enter they would end up kicking me out" He said with a sigh as he left hand, that it had the bag in his hand, go towards his left eye and then put it over.

"The only time"

Makoto look at Hajime as he cover his left eye not bothering about how his tone become a dull and a dark one, it was just like Hajime had became another person a more somber one, a more dull one.

But Makoto didn't mind that after all Hajime was Hajime.

Right?

Gate of the main course.

Hajime let the bags in the ground as he look at Makoto "Sorry it's the far I could let you my help" Hajime said as Makoto nod his head.

"Thanks for the help, Hajime" Makoto said as he go towards the bag that Hajime had left in the ground and then picked up, well try to picked up then start to struggle to cary inside "See you another time Hajime, of course If I can let that Happen Again" Makoto said smiling ligthly at Hajime.

Hajime waved his right arm as he saw how Makoto enter the Gate, then he feel a touch in his shoulder and become pale then with the most of cautions he turn his head around and see the person that it was behind him.

To his Surprise Juzo was there an cold stare on his face "You are the kid from yesterday, right" Juzo ask.

"No, No, My name is Carlos Santana" Hajime said as he wave his arms in a frenetic way 'Really Hajime you just used a fucking meme to defense yourself' Hajime thought as he face palm.

Juzo let out a snicker (AN: that sound just like the chocolate Snicker) as he stare at Hajime, then turn to a serious expression again "Why are you doing here, remember that this zone it's only for the talent one" Juzo said as he grab Hajime by the arm and then throw him to out of the Gate.

Hajime hit the ground violently as he cough thanks to the earth that got in his mouth Juzo came over as he made the poor Reserve student get up then throw him more, causing Hajime to stumble over his feets only to fall again "Go to your side, kid" Juzo said as he made Hajime stand up then throw him again, this time Hajime managed to stay in his feet.

Hajime cough a little as he start to made his way out of the sight of Juzo, He would have wished to punch his nose but he contain himself not wanting to end another time in the infirmay.

"You don't need to be like that, Sakakura" Chisa said as she made her way towards Juzo, he simply shrugged.

"It's part of my Job" Juzo said as he look at her, his eyes, that were been closed open a little so he could look at her "So what is your class doing at the moment" Juzo said trying to change the subject.

Chisa sigh "You are the same as always" Chisa sigh in frustration as she look at where her students were.

"It's only My Job" Juzo said simply as Chisa puff her cheeks.

"Kyouske will not be Happy by this" Juzo only look at her one eyebrom raised with interest as about why did she decided to mention Kyouske Munakata name on it.

"Why did you bring him into the conversation" Juzo ask as he look at her until a cough from behind him made him pale "Oh Crap I forget" Juzo said as Kyouske smiled and approach his two former classmates.

With Hajime.

Hajime sat in the bench on the fountain as he cough up a little, while Juzo hadn't giving him some phisical damaged he had been caused pain by been whiped around like a old doll so that was enough to let Hajime be in pain "That was crap" Hajime said as he put his right Hand on his head, a Headache coming to his head "The worst is that I can even had the chance to talk with Nanami" He said as his left hand touche his pocket, his eyes widened in surprise and horror as he feel nothing on them "Oh crap My console" Hajime said then groan as he rest his head on the bench again.

"Could this day be worst" He said looking at the sky.

Main course: Gate

Certain girl with multy color hair look at the ground, Ibuki look at the Blue Game advance boy that it was on the ground "Huh this one look like the console of Kazu-chan" Ibuki said as she pick an Blue Game Boy advanced, she then shock her head "No Kazu-chan had his own one personalice" Ibuki said "Then Who is this one" Ibuki scratch the back of her head "Well Ibuki no need to go around Ibuki will only question Kazu-chan who is the console" Ibuki nod her head as she enter the Main gate again.

Reserve course.

Natsumi huff to herself as she sat on her sit in the Reserve course she was looking at the Main Building "Why are you so distracted today" Natsumi look at the voice only to see Sato staring at her.

Natsumi only roll her eyes as she look at the Main Building again "Is nothing that interesed you anyway" Natsumi said curtly as Sato groaned at her.

"Why are you always like that" Sato ask her as she step in front of her, Natsumi raised an eyebrow.

"Don't speak to me" Natsumi said, not even facing her as she look to the side.

Sato simply groaned again "Listen you can always be like that because you weren't accepted to the be an ultimate" Sato said then huff "Or It's something more personally" She said and look at the Sit that it was close to the window "It's Hajime involved in all of this" Seeing how Natsumi blushed gave Sato a hint of what it made her so Angry "So it's Hajime" Natsumi look at her then raised her hand to slap her right in the check.

"You two stop" a voice said as they turn to look at the who was and pale as they hugged each other in fear, Hajime was there and eyebrow twitching in an angry manner as he groan at them "Really I can go out for some minutes without you each other try to rip your necks out" Hajime said as he put his hand in his pocket.

"B-b-but" they said in unision until Hajime stop them again.

"Tomorrow I will made the two of you get along for one matter or other" Hajime said then thought about it for a moment "Then again that will delay many things" Hajime said under his breath "But anyway I will found the way to made you friends" Sato and Natsumi look at Hajime in utter shock "Yeah you had hear me right" Hajime said as he scratch the Back of his head.

and with that Hajime turn around and go towards his seat as Sato and Natsumi look at him, surprised by it they stared down at him a few minutes until they notice they were still in each other arms they separated from each other with a disgusted face, Hajime couldn't help to chuckle.

At the End.

Remeber what Hajime had said about how this day could not be worst well let's just said that it turn out Worst.

Hajime prepare his things to throw at the figure in front of him, Black long hair and extremely long toungue "Who are you?" Hajime ask with a certain of worried over his face.

"That's Nothing you need to worry about" the person in front of him said as he move around then lunged at Hajime in the blink of the eye.

Hajime take a swing with his bag only to be deflected by the stranger Hajime could only gasp for air as the stranger punched his stomach then without saying anything he pull Hajime in a Potato costal and then throw him in his shoulder and then run.

Fountain.

Chiaki pouted as she look around founding nothing normally his precious prince, she will never said that in front of him, would be there already but nothing.

Chiaki get out her phone and smashed at the phone keyboard when she finished she look at the Game Boy advance Ibuki had pick up ealier that day.

A dust of wind happen as Chiaki look how a Man with long black hair and extrangely long toungue pass closed to her an Potato costal on his shoulder, that was the most normal thing she had see in the day.

Headmaster office

Jin was playing in the phone he had as Both Koichi and Kazuo look at him with a small sweat drop coming down from they're heads, Madarai open the door with a kick as he enter putting the Potato costal in the ground and closing the door.

Hajime pock his head and look at Madarai "Was that necesary" Madarai shrugged as he look at the front, Hajime sigh in annoyance as he get out of the costal then froze.

Jin smiled at Hajime "Take a sit Hajime" Hajime only nod his head as he move to the front of the desk of Jin and then take a sit not saying to much.

"Do you need something from me, sir" Hajime ask polietly as he can with a small smiled forming to his face.

"Well I did bring you here for a reason" Hajime sweat drop Bringing him there would be a different thing but raping him was another thing "and that reason well we know that you are an Reserve course student" Hajime let out a sigh.

"Yeah we know that don't need to remind me that" Hajime said in a small sigh.

"Continuing" Jin said "You are one of the best Student the reserve could have" Jin said as he get up and began to pace back and forth, Hajime scratch the back of his head not sure how to respond that "And you are loved by many" Hajime shrugged a bit.

"It's not that of a big deal" Hajime said as he try to put all of the pieces of whatever he was going to need to do.

"Mmmmh" Jin hummed to himself "We know the two of us that to be in the Reserve course you need to paid" Hajime nod his head "And that you don't have so many to paid your next semester right" Hajime nod his head again this time a bit sadly.

"Yeah That's right sir" Hajime said.

Jin nod his head "While By Myself I would want to continue I will do something but I don't have that many power anyway" Hajime was now confused why does he was telling him that if it rest many months to that.

"I know that Myself" Hajime said now he don't gave something this thing.

"You want to be in the main course right" Hajime nod his head now confused by the sudden question "Let's gonna said if you could become an Ultimate what will your answer be" Jin said as he get out the small folder.

Hajime was taken back, but he get his composure "I will accept I will completely accept" Jin smiled as he pass the folder to Hajime.

"Now Hajime" Jin said as he take his sit again "What kind of talent is the one that had to be like the Now days Anime story" Hajime look at Jin confused before he began to think.

"Ummm" Hajime vocalize as he try to found his words "I'm supposed an one" Hajime huff to himself "One that could gain an Harem" Hajime said.

Something click inside of him.

Jin smiled "Very well done Hajime, Let's said that the talent that we want to give you" Jin motion to the folder as Hajime open it "It's one that could be no so easy and easy to give" Hajime became flustered.

"So you want me to become the..." Hajime trailed off not sure if he want to continue or not.

However Jin continue for him "In fact Hajime Hinata we want you to become the Ultimate Harem Builder" Jin exclaimed "Now the question is do you accept the challenge"

Hajime had to said something, in that moment not later not tomorrow right now so he decide to go to the most normal answer he could think off.

"I accept!" Hajime exclaimed.

To be continue.

* * *

 **OM: Well I really hope you had enjoy reading this chapter.**

 **Review response.**

 **Justaguy: My second nickname over Fanfiction so I feel thanks to it also that's my first time using characters like Madarai so yeah I will had to try this out.**

 **Tyrant Overlodess Luciela: Look no more because here it's now try to look forward to next update.**

 **CyberIona: Well thanks for Having hope over this story and I really hope that I managed to cover all of those things over here even if don't then I will made it out somehow.**

 **Till next time.**


	4. Let the Challenge start

**OM: Mmmh did I get to late to bring this chapter out mmmmh I don't think so**

 **Enjoy (yeah this time I don't have many things to said)**

* * *

Chapter 4: Some rules to know let the challenge begin.

"I accept!" Hajime exclaimed, his tone a bit forcefully but with respect and a burning determination.

Jin gave a nod as he look at the file in Hajime hands then with an Motion from his hand he indicate to Hajime to open it.

Hajime open it and look at the papers that it was inside of it he look at them a bit confused until Jin cough and do another motion.

"Well read it all of needed Information is there" Hajime look at the papers and began to read in a silent voice "Read in a tone that everyone can here please" Jin said as he look at both Koichi and Kazuo who shrugged in response.

Hajime gave huff in response as he look at the file again, the restart to read:

 _First talent ever obtention application_

Hajime had just an doble take over there what does it even mean, He look at Jin in order to get answers

"Oh that well it's true you are the very first guy to had the privelege to get an talent" Hajime widened his eyes "What" Jin frown "It's something wrong"

"No just one thing" Hajime said "Why a Harem talent if there more to it" Jin look at Hajime for a few seconds before he shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't even know it Myself it was the talent that came along the file" Jin said as his eyebrows furrowed "You don't have a problem with that right" Hajime slowly shook his head "Well can you continue" Hajime sigh as he look at the file again

 _The Ultimate, SHSL, Harem Builder: Objective of the Talent._

'I don't know what's the worst and that the objective space is in Blank or that I now what the deal is' Hajime sigh inside his mind and restart to read.

 _Caracteristics of the Subject: Handsome, Had a least an Average IQ, And even in the slightest been Heterosexual if not been Bisexual._

"Bisexual?" Hajime wondered as Jin shrugg Hajime shrugg with him not big deal anyway.

 _Subject Must charm some certain number or girls either gaining they're hearths or they full trust, if the Subject prefer earn the trust of Both Males and Females._

"I really don't want to ask many things but How Many girls and How I will know that I had charm them or Gain the trust" Jin Thought the two questions before he reach towards a drawer in his desk and put something "What's That" He ask with certain curiosity.

"An Electronical Handbook, e-Handbook for short" He said before he start to press his fingers against the screen an Few seconds later an strange voice get out from it, Jin simply pass it to Hajime "There as for the girls mmmh" Jin mussed a bit then shrug and laugh a bit "The Many you want It's the Ultimate Harem thing after all" Jin said and laugh a bit.

Hajime look at the e-handbook and thought a moment "How this will help me to gain my talent" Hajime ask as Jin simply press a thing in there as a blank space appear it had the exactly things to said a person things and so, next to it it was something like a star with six remaining space. "What are thes-" Before Hajime could even question, Madarai appear before him and grab him by the shoulders.

"Sorry Hajime" Jin apologize then said "the e-Handbook will advice me if you complete the objective" then he bid farewell.

Madarai quickly grab the Potato sack and put Hajime on it Again then he hurried off, not even letting Hajime said something.

Koichi put his hands together and laugh a little "So now that the assigment is there what now" To answer the question the door was open and someone enter, Koichi smiled a little "I know it" He whisper to Kazuo then extend his hand, Giving a sigh the former director of Hope peaks put some bills on the hands of Koichi.

"So" Kyouko came forward and look at her father "What do you want me to do? and in any case it must be very Important"

Jin smiled a bit.

With Hajime.

The Average Boy could feel how he was put on the ground as Madarai open the sack, Hajime look at him "Seriously this how you got me out of Hopes peak" Madarai shrugg as he push Hajime out of the Bag then he run off, Hajime sigh yep all the Ultimates were weird.

Hajime had an Blank stare as he scan the surroundings, there were plants trees even small animals and a strange statue of a very strong Human but with the face of a Monotone Bear he look at the insing of a Building close to him.

It was an circle that had an crown on top of it, the crown had two chains that were on the differents, right and left, side they go all the way of the circle that end in a thing that said "Highschool." In side of the circle were a cross that had an small thunder but with different shape.

Hajime Nod his head and said in a small whisper "I'm fucked" as he said that many guards appear out of Nowhere and circle around Hajime "Oh Hell" He said as the guards put an bag over his head "Third time that I get captured" Hajime said as he was drag away thanks to the guards.

In a room inside of the school.

Hajime didn't see anything and that both good and bad, Good because he can't see anyone bad because of the same reason as the good one.

"So who in the fuck are you" a voice ask as Hajime shift his head to the side trying to see where it was "In front of you" Hajime look at the front and sigh and then somehow motion the bag that it was in his head.

The person sigh as he removed the Bag out of his head, Hajime look at the person and look a bit around He could only see plants not even a window "So who are you" The voice ask again.

This person in front of him was an Boy with Dark purple messy hair same color eyes a White, it look like a Asylum clothes However it wasn't the same, attire and a cape behind his back and a small hat over his head.

"My name is Hajime Hinata" Hajime said as he try to move his hands founding that they were tied around his back "And you are" The boy gave a huff as he take a small tablet that it was both white and Black, all of the sudden it start to beap.

"Wait a Moment" The person said as he touch the screen "Yeah What do you want, Saihara?" He ask the tablet sound a bit before He speak again "No fuck off I'm in a serious Busines- Hey don't go around treating me with Gonta" He gave a huff "Fine I'm going just let me finish with thi- Fuck off I'm going keep your Head cold Saihara you only heat up when you're close to Kaede-chan anyway" The Tablet suddenly move in a violent way.

"Just Move you ass Kokichi Ouma" An almost feminine voice get out as Ouma put a distance between the tablet and him.

"Ok" the now known Ouma put an end to the call or whatsoever it was that as he put the Bag over Hajime again "I Hope to no see you again close to My school again, Hinata Hajimeme" Ouma said as he pat the head of Hajime, Hajime bite his toungue in order to not said anything about the meme thing "Let the Meme guy in the gate" Ouma comanded as he get out of the room.

The guards approach Hajime again and take him and run out towards the gate of the Saishu school, the school for the Gifted Inmates.

Or in general Gifted students.

In the gate.

The Guards put Hajime on the ground again as they take out the bag and put a Map in his hands "Follow the Map and you will be able to get to your school, your phone and this thing" The guard gave him a map his phone and the e-Handbook then enter the gate it closed with a bang.

"Strange" Hajime nod his head as he look at the map it had as well a Gun, Hajime paled as he take it "Fuck those this mean" Hajime sigh as he put the e-Handbook as well of his phone in his pants and start moving.

Hours later: 12:00 am Hajime House.

Hajime managed to enter his house as he gasp for air and locked the door "I will never going to be close to that school ever" Hajime gasp again as he move towards his couch and plunged himself in it then put his phone and the e-Handbook in the table and enter the Bathroom ready for a long shower yep the coming back Home was very rude.

Some ours later: Hajime position.

With a Piece of toast over his mouth and his school bag over his shoulder that was falling out, Hajime dashed towards the Reserve course student "How the ever lasting fuck" Hajime managed to accomodate his bag, that had both his phone and the e-Handbook, in his shoulder "Did I fall complete sleep and not even heard the Buzzer agggh I hate this" Hajime groaned as he managed to eat the piece of toast.

Hajime keep running then all of the sudden stop himself as he gasp for air, the Bell sudden go off anouncing that the first class had come to an end, Sighing in frustration Hajime start to give small breaths as he sat on the floor.

"I-i-i'm sorry" Hajime heard as he turn to look at the source of the voice, it came from a Girl with purple hair that had the same uniform of Both Sonia and Chiaki and some bandages over her body, to be more precise her left leg and her right arm, she was sorta crying as two persons, Males to be precise, stood in front of her.

"Geez Such an Idiot" One of them said an small smirk clearily visible on his face "Really what we are going to do with you, Mikan" Hajime belive he had heard the Name before but he couldn't remeber where.

"Apologize" The other said as he look at the other one "Or something like that" Mikan seemed to be Happy by the option, Hajime was starting too lose his cool.

"Maybe you could strip for us" Hajime's eyebrow twitched as He saw the lusty smile of the two idiots.

Mikan seemed to nod her head as she whip her tears "So here or where" She ask with an uncertain tone.

"Mmmmh" One of them vocalize "Why not here" He said as Mikan nod her head, There it was he lose his crap.

Taking a Sigh Hajime stand up and approach the two idiots and cough to gain they're attention, which had an quickly effect "What is happening here" Hajime ask trying to keep his tone dark and solid, which he had done it perfectly.

One of them answer pacifically "Nothing" He answer as the other nod, Hajime snorted a little

"Seriously then why do you want this girl to apologize to the both of you" The two let out a small laugh "What's so funny" Hajime ask with the same cold tone in his voice.

One of them simply moved his hands as he stop laughing "Nothing it's nothing" He reasured then said "She gave us a small push with her shoulder" Hajime blanky stare at him as the other nod.

Hajime nod his head "I see" Hajime whisper as the two snorted, then without saying anything he punch one of the guys in the nose. The guy stumbled a bit before and sigh and nod at his companion.

The two suddenly lunged at Hajime starting a small battle with him.

Two hours later.

"Don't, stop it auch auch!" Hajime said as Mikan Tsumiki, The Ultimate Nurse he had know, put some Oinment.

"I-i-i'm sorry" Mikan said as Hajime sigh.

"It's fine It was sorta my fault no" Hajime said, it was after all his fault that he got his lips a bit bruise and his right eye was purple thanks to the beating he had go through.

He and Mikan were on the school infirmary, Mikan had managed to sneak him to the main course, thanks that Juzo was doing other things, so she could heal or at least ease his pain a bit.

"Why do you defend me like that" Hajime only look at her with an thinking face "I'm not saying that I mind or something but Why" She ask with a tint of Hapinnes over her voice.

"I..." Hajime said as he look for his words "I just feel that I need to protect you it was an builded rage to see how those two were trying to" Hajime mumbled as he look away, Mikan smiled a bit as she put more Oinment in his bruise lip.

"Ouch Fuck that hurts" Hajime said as Mikan put away the Oinment, he sigh again "It's okay you may continue" Mikan smiled again as she press the Oinment in the face of the Average boy.

In his Bag the e-Handbook sound in a quiet beep as a small pixel Bear and Rabbit poke out "Mmmh" The Bear Huff "So this guy will try to gain these things ugggh How it was the Name of it" The Rabbit simply press her paw against it's nose.

"Hope Fragments" The Rabbit said.

"Boring" The Bear said "That's truly boring lil sister" The Rabbit huff to herself (?)

"First of all I'm not your little sister" The Rabbit said "and second it's not boring it contain the Love Love" The Bear rolled it's pixel it eyes.

"Whatever" The Bear said as he sigh.

It was going to be a long trip.

To be continue.

* * *

 **OM: So yeah this will going to be a very long fanfiction so please try to resist with me**

 **Review response:**

 **A Lonely Ahoge: To be precise Hajime is one hella of Harem protagonist he had some many ships but everyone always stucked with the Komahina hate that thought anyway thanks for your words they gave the guns to keep going.**

 **Tyrant Overlodoess Luciela: Thank you for your words**

 **See ya Next time~**


	5. The most strange day for Hajime

**OM: So Sorry to be late my mind was having a bad case of Authors block but Finally I got it here.**

 **Try to Enjoy as always.**

* * *

Chapter 5: The Most strange day of Hajime Hinata

Hajime was looking at all around the school infirmary, Mikan had gone a long time by now leaving Hajime alone but she had insisted that Hajime stay there.

He had accepted but he was getting a bit inpatient, or boring in any case, of staying there doing nothing and just staring at some scapels, which made his spine shiver in terror.

"Hey You what are you doing here" A voice from behind Hajime ask as he shiver in fear of the person been Juzo "Ok I see that you are traumatized by I might been someone else" The Voice said calmy, even thought his tone sound pissed off.

"That May be right" Hajime said as he look at the scapels again.

The voice sigh "Just turn around" The voice said a bit irritated as Hajime froze a bit "Do it" The voice said again more irritated than the first call, Hajime sigh and start to turn around.

when he was facing the voice, he face a Man with Messy Black Hair wearing a white shirt and Baggy pants his facial expression shown that he was to tired and too pissed off.

Well at least in Hajime's Point of View He can't know if he was actually pissed off or just tired, Hajime go with the first option anyway.

"So" Hajime said looking at all the places except his face "Who are you?" Hajime ask as The Guy gave a sigh as he look at something from the corner.

"Matsuda" Hajime swallowed a bit "Matsuda Yasuke The Ultimate Neurologist" Hajime nod his head "And you are?" Matsuda ask as he look at Hajime again.

"I'm Hajime Hinata an Reserve course Student" Hajime said, swalloing his Honor only to get out that words.

"Reserve Course?" Matsuda said "You shouldn't be here" Matsuda said with a serious expression.

"I know but..." Hajime trailed off trying to find some excuse,in the end he decided to gon with the true "I got Injured after I got in a fight, someon from the Main course get me in here to heal my wounds" Hajime said.

"Mmmmh" Matsuda vocalize clearily processing the information "I see" He said after a while "Anyway you need to get out then again you might have trouble thanks to that which might be the thing" Matsuda Nod his head.

"So Shall I get out of here or no?" Hajime ask as he cross his arms, Matsuda thought a bit

"No It's not neccesary at all" Matsuda said as Hajime nod his head "However" Matsuda said again caching Hajime attention "You will help me with something or rather you will acompany me" Hajime was about to retore until Matsuda said again "Or I can said that they kick you out"

"Fine" Hajime said quickly accepting out, Matsuda nod his head.

"The come in make sure no one see you I don't need more trouble in my hands" Matsuda said rubbing his templetes with his thumbs.

'Troubles' Hajime wondered as Matsuda start to go. the Neurologist gave a motion for Hajime to follow him, Hajime quickly do so as he start to move following the Ultimate.

A Bit of Walking, dodging guards and throwing an Angry cat (?), later: Medicine Bulding.

Hajime look around the classroom, of Matsuda, as he closed the door behind him, It was complete Empty. Beside some equipment that it was on the back part and the chairs it was completely alone no sould beside him and Matsuda.

"Hey are the scratchs of the cat healed yet?" Matsuda ask as Hajime touch his fresh new wounds, How did he get them, well a Cat go to attack Matsuda but he push it in the back were Hajime was.

They throw the Cat, Quite Litteraly.

"Ummm" Hajime Vocalize as he touch again the Wounds "Yes Healing slowly but healing" Hajime nod his head "So what is these?" Hajime ask.

"It's obviously an Classroom" Matsuda said with a totally of calm, Hajime facepalmed.

"No that more than anything what are that equipment" Hajime said as he point at the equipment.

Matsuda stay in silence for a moment then he talk "Something" Hajime only look at Matsuda but didn't said anything else.

There was a Total akward silence as Hajime look at the mirror that it was on the room seeing his fresh Cat Scratch Injuries, Matsuda had an Poker Face as he look at the watch he had on his wrist.

"Where's the idiot" Matsuda grumbled as Hajime look at Matsuda who had an angry face as he stand up from the Bed "Hinata stay here don't move" Hajime nod his head as Matsuda get out of the classroom.

A few Minutes Later.

Hajime was wondering the halls of the Medicine Bulding, Doing nothing. he had left the classroom of Matsuda few Minutes ago and he was doing fine nothing had happen to him.

"Hey You are that Reserve course"

'Crap' Hajime thought as he turn around and like he had expect for Juzo was there "You don't had many things to do am I right?" Hajime raised an eyebrow.

Juzo shrugged "I got to many things to do" Juzo said as he nod his head "That I finish them Quickly is another thing" Juzo said

"If you said so" Hajime said as he take a step back, Juzo take a step closer "Naegi I choose you!" Hajime scream, nothing happen.

"Really?" Juzo ask with an Raised eyebrow, Hajime shrugg.

"It was worth to said thought" Hajime said, he quickly take another step back as Juzo take another step forward.

"Out of the Way!" Someone scream as Juzo turn around, facing Naegi Makoto who was on a shooping cart and it was going with many speed "Seriously out of the way!" Juzo quickly pull away as Makoto and his misterious Shopping cart came and class with Hajime.

The funny thing it was when the Shopping cart clash with Hajime he flew and got in the cart, he wasn't thrown away.

"Holy Crap" Hajime said after he was completely on the Shopping cart, He look at Makoto "How life is doing" Makoto shrugg.

"Fine I guess" He said then point out to the window that it was in front of them "Except that we are going to clash in the window" Hajime look at the window and then behind them.

"Well it's either been launched out of the window or been trapped by the guard" Hajime said "Sincerely I preffered the sooner way much than the Latter" Makoto thought a bit before he closed his eyes.

"No that we had more options" Makoto said as the Shopping cart stop abruptly as they got launched.

"Holy Fuck!" Hajime said as he continue to 'fly.'

"Good Bye Cruel World" Makoto said as he land on a tree and start to fall until he feel how he was hanging from something, his hoodie was hanging thanks to one of the many three branches "Ouch" Makoto said as he continue to hang on the Branch. A girl with a white shirt and a Brown skirt and black hair came closer to him "Hey Ikusaba-san How are you doing?" Makoto ask with a warm smiled, as Mukuro sigh.

"I'm doing fine" She answer quickly and look at Makoto situation " I can't said the same thing to you" Mukuro said, Naegi laugh weakly "Just wait a moment until I get you out of there" Mukuro then try to undid the Hoodie of Makoto out of the Three Branch.

"But why?" Makoto kinda whined "I'm Enjoying the view" Mukuro blushed a Bright red as she heard the words of Makoto "What Happen Ikusaba-san did I said something wron-" Makoto suddenly realised his own words and Blushed a bright red.

"Get a room you two" Mondo Owada, The Ultimate Biker, said as he laugh weakly. Both Makoto and Mukuro faces were just priceless, Making Mondo Laugh intesifies.

"You can't said that Owada-san" Chihiro Fujisaki, The Ultimate Moral compaser, said as he look at his friend "That go against the regulation" He said.

"Fujisaki-san Is right" Kiyotaka Ishimaru, the Ultimate Progammer, said as he look at Mondo, He shrugg.

"It's funny they faces lit so much" Mondo said as he point them with his finger, Both Kiyotaka and Chihiro look at how Both Makoto and Mukuro was getting down of the three, Makoto on the Bakc of Mukuro, they're faces was still a mess of red "See Funny" Mondo said.

"It's a bit of Funny" Kiyotaka said "However I don't understand why Naegi is in the Back of Mukuro" They turn around as they wonder why.

They give up on thinking after a few Minutes.

"Hey Mukuro didn't you see another guy that it was Kinda flying" Mukuro look from her shoulder over Makoto and shook her head.

"No I only see you landing on this

With Hajime.

Hajime breath as Hard as he can, His Heart was Beating so fast he thought it might go out of his chest.

"Je You okay?" A Vey Tall guy with messy black hair and a scar over his eyes ask as he look down at Hajime.

"I think so" Hajime said as he gave one final breath "Thank you for saving me" Hajime said as he touch the ground.

"It's not a problem" Nekomaru Nidai, the Ultimate Gymnasit, said as he pat Hajime's back, Hajime winced a bit on pain as he gasp for air "What you okay?" Hajime nod his head.

"Yeah I'm fine" Hajime confirm "It's only the fault of Air thanks to the scare that I got" Nekomaru nod his head.

"I see" Nekomaru nod his head but then laugh "It's an Obvious reaction from the Body" Nekomaru keep laughing as Hajime look at him, Eyebrow raised.

"Hey Old Man" A voice said, this voice was a feminine one "Had you done whatever you need to do" The voice said as It approach both Hajime and Nekomaru.

A Girl with Tan skin, Messy brown hair, white shirt, which show much Skin, and a red skirt came over, she stop after she saw Hajime "Who are you?" The Girl ask.

"Ummm Hajime Hinata" Hajime said akwardly "And You are?" He ask with a unsecure voice.

"So Hajimeme Hinata" Hajime eyebrow twitched "Anyway I'm Akane Owari the Ultimate Team Manager Pleasure to meet ya" Hajime, with his eyebrow still twitching nod his head.

"Ah That's right" Nekomaru said "I'm Nekomaru Nidai The Ultimate Gymnasit it's a pleasure to Meet you" Nekomaru said, Hajime nod his head again.

While this was Happening, Hajime couldn't help to Imagine the small dictator from the Saishuu school in Akane only with the color of hair of Akane.

Even thought Neither Hajime or Akane nor Nekomaru hear, the small e-Handbook on the Bag of Hajime beep two times.

Saishuu school.

"Hey you" Kokichi said as he point to a robot, who groan at the presence of the Small Dictator "those Robots Have Dicks?" Kokichi ask, as the Robot, quite literaly, sigh and start to move forwards Kokichi quickly following it "Hey Come on Kiibo answer me" Kokichi said as he press his finger against The Back of Kiibo.

"I do not wish to answer your silly question" Kiibo said as he kept moving forward "Now do you now where Might Akamatsu-san be?" Kiibo question as Kokichi look at him.

"No" He said as he thought for a bit "She Might be With Tenk- Achuu" He sneezed as Kiibo look at him.

"What was that for" Kiibo ask as Kokichi wip his nose a bit.

"Don't know" Kokichi said after a while "Maybe I'm getting sick" Kiibo look at him with disbelief.

"I do not wish to be more close to you so Please stop following me" And with that Kiibo quickly start to walk away.

And Like he was gonna hear him, Kokichi start to walk away to catch up with the robot.

To be continue.

* * *

 **OM: Sorry for so Crappy chapter but this what My mind could go on, seemed I still got My Authors Block still I hope you had enjoy.**

 **Review Response.**

 **A Lonely Ahoge: Jajajja thanks for the words I hope you had enjoy this chapter.**

 **Tyrant Overlordess Luciela: thanks as always for the words also Ouma is something, Hope I had put him in character in the latest episode and in his one as well.**

 **Till next time~**


End file.
